Blood and Snow
by Ankhasia Riddle
Summary: Belarus wants her brother to be happy. She finds only one way to make him happy. Russia/China at the end.


**This is a bit rubbish...but it was bugging me, so i wrote it.**

* * *

><p>Belarus growled, and banged again on the door that separated her and her brother.<p>

"Big brother! LET ME IN!"

She started to bang her shoulder repeatedly against the door, feeling the wood begin to give way, to snap.

"Go away!"

Belarus could hear Russia begging her to leave him.

She took a few steps back, and ran full-pelt against the door, feeling a satisfying crunch, and hearing the loud crash as she brought down the stupid thing.

As Belarus looked around the dark room, she saw that the window was open, and ran to see if her brother had escaped her again, but as she started to lean forward to look out, she heard a scuffle, and saw out of the corner of her eye a tall figure make for the doorway.

"I HAVE YOU NOW!" she shrieked, and dived, catching a hold of one of his arms, but Russia panicked, and hit out, slapping his sister across the face and sending her sprawling on the floor. Russia didn't even bother to look at what he had done, he just ran, screaming for her to leave him alone.

Belarus scrambled up, but he had run too far, too fast for her to follow, so she stood still, her cheek stinging sharply. She looked down, disappointed, and unsure of what to do.

He had run, but never hit her before.

All she wanted was to become one…and didn't he say all will become one with Russia?

She took out her knife, walking determinedly forward. She knew he would be making for the meeting today, for Belarus had hoped to get him before it, and announce their alliance at the gathering, but he had got away again.

As she walked, she shook her head angrily, a song she had heard from the American.

_You've got that smile_

Belarus couldn't shake it; it was firmly stuck in her head. So instead she thought of Russia as she walked. Russia smiling, happy, the childlike brother she loved.

_That only heaven can make_

His laugh; and those purple eyes. The way those _inferiors_ so rightly feared him.

_I pray to God every day_

Slowly, more memories grew within her mind, of her dear brother.

_That you keep that smile_

Belarus hated that he ran from her, cried when she was near. She wanted him happy, calm.

_You are my dream_

She came to another room, and walked in, wished he knew how much she idolised him.

_There's not a thing I won't do_

Anything, she would do anything for him to know.

_I'd give my life up for you_

So with this damn song, she knew how, looked at her knife, and knew how to let him keep his smile.

'_Cause you are my dream_

Belarus hoped it wouldn't hurt, but in the end, it wouldn't matter if it made him smile.

* * *

><p>Russia walked into the meet, hoping he wasn't late. He wasn't.<p>

Everyone was still taking their seats and paid hardly any attention to him as he sat down.

America stood up. "Hi everyone-"

Russia zoned out, bored already, and resorted to daydreaming about Yao.

Silently, he ripped a small bit of paper of the corner of his sheet, and scrunched it up into a miniscule ball, and looked around for Lithuania.

He saw him, took aim, and- "Russia?"

He lowered his arm. "Da?"

It was England. "We were just wondering if you knew the whereabouts of your sister?"

Russia shook his head. "She is never usually late; I will go and see if I can find the problem, da?"

The other nation shrugged, and Russia rose, sighing inwardly as he regretted leaving China, and towering over everybody else, he made his way to the door, worried that Belarus was going to ambush him. Again.

* * *

><p>Russia opened the door, and called out to his sister.<p>

Nothing.

_Perhaps she is- no she would never sleep and miss a meeting._

He made his way past his room with the beaten door, and saw blood.

"Nyet..." he whispered. "Sestra!"

Ivan shook as he saw his dear sister, so cold, still. Tears burned their way down his face as he knelt beside Belarus, cradling her face.

* * *

><p>China sighed, impatient, where was Russia? He had been gone for a while now, and Yao was not the only nation frustrated.<p>

Suddenly he noticed Germany take his phone out, frown in confusion.

"Russia?" He said. Ludwig stood up, motioned for silence. "Russia, wait, slow down, she _what_?" Germany's eyes widened in alarm. "_Mein Gott._ Russia, we are coming, but you need to calm down."

Eyes filled with sorrow, Germany faced them.

"It's Belarus." he said, hesitating. "She's...she killed herself."

As gasps echo throughout the room, China felt his heart become heavy with dread. Russia could never love him now.

* * *

><p>China looked down at his hands, worry filling him up for Ivan. He hadn't talked to anyone since Belarus had died, hadn't even seen them, just haunted staring into nothingness.<p>

He couldn't stand to sit around any longer, and resolute, he got up.

"Where is he?" Yao asked. Ivan was outside in the freezing snow with no coat or scarf.

Slowly, China made his way out of the door, and towards the shivering form of Russia.

Facing him, China sighed. "I know this is a bad time to say this Russia, Ivan, but I cannot hold it in a moment longer."

China looked at his feet, wound up in what he was about to admit. He didn't notice Ivan blink, and look down at him.

"I-I just feel so..." Yao couldn't find any way to put it.

"I love you." He said. There. It was out. He looked up at Russia, surprised to find him looking at him, through him.

Croakily, Ivan broke the silence that was building between them.

"I-I love you too"

Then, slowly, Ivan lifted his arms, and held him.

Just for a few moments.

In the cold, cold snow.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you it was bad...sorry for the song, I couldn't find another that would fit. Review plz. And read my other Hetalia fic, called Smile. It's better than this, I promise.<strong>


End file.
